Prototype
by Olivewhisker
Summary: Most inventions have prototypes. One day, a Zane doppelganger is spotted in Ninjago. The only strange thing is that the android is older than him. Zane finds out that the android, Zacc, was Zane's long-lost prototype with a movement problem and a bad sense of direction. But hey, Zacc's a prototype after all! Takes place pre-season five!
1. Zacc

A young teen crept through the woods. The snow crunched under his feet. A light snow shower sprinkled overhead, but the teen didn't feel cold. He felt determined.

Frustration clouded his mind as he walked the opposite way he wanted to walk. I can't even complete this task, he thought glumly. When he tried to turn around, he tripped and fell on to his face. He couldn't get up as his limbs moved in the wrong direction. He was very frightened and felt like he failed one of the easiest things. His ice blue eyes closed and everything went black.

The teen woke up under a blanket of snow and he had to think opposites to get into a sitting position, rather than suffocate himself in snow. He felt his platinum blond hair and noticed that it had flopped over and went completely out of style. He grunted as he attempted to get up. He eventually made it and held himself up on a skinny birch tree. Snow fell off of it and powdered his head. He felt an icy tear slide down his face.

He really didn't want to admit it, but he was lost in the woods. Father would miss him, right? He had his doubts. He was a test or at least that was what his father told him. He was an attempt at making a hero. An android that would save the world, whatever it's name was.

He knew that he was a fail and would mostly likely be left out here. He sat down and slumped over, crying. I'm useless and non existent, he thought. He let the snow slide down his face. It felt calming and comfortable. He pulled his white parka sleeves lower with effort and just barely managed to stand. Then, he immediately walked into a tree. His head hurt terribly and his eyesight began to fail. He lost his balance and blacked out.

He felt something take hold of him. Maybe father came back, he hoped. He felt like he was floating. He sighed silently and let the blackness take hold of him again.

He woke up in an unfamiliar place. He was covered in a blanket and had a heat pack on his head. He blinked a couple times to get ahold of his surroundings. The place smelled like pinecones. He attempted to lift his head off of the pillow but instead pushed it down into it. He moved his gaze up to me a pine log roof. Where am I, he wondered.

A young women entered the room he was in. She was wearing a brown parka and holding a baby. Her dusty brown hair broke out from her hood and hung down on the bridge of her nose. Her water blue eyes pooled with concern for him. All he could do was look at her.

She sat down next to him on the bed. "You're awake," she sighed. "You were so cold, I thought you were a goner!" She cradled her baby on one arm and used the other to stroke the android teens head. He locked his eyes with her. "You're still cold," she told him. "You seemed to have hypothermia, but you are completely healthy." He nodded awkwardly. I'm not human, he thought. "Do you have a name," she asked the teen. "Zacc," the teen rasped. The answer was very staticy and heavily digitized. It was not easy to understand. The women seemed to understand, however. That was something that he couldn't say about his father. "Zacc," She echoed.

After several moments the women finally responded. "I'm Cherith," she replied. "And this is my son, Mark." She stopped stroking Zacc's hair and booped Mark on the nose. "Do you have any place to stay?" Zacc looked down. I don't have a true place, he thought. "No," he sparked out. Cherith looked at Zacc thoughtfully. "You can join us," she reasoned. "Our family does a lot of hiking." She smiled. Zacc nodded clumsily. "I don't mind joining," he told her. She smiled. "I'll make sure all of us can be happy," she said.

"Though, Zacc," she reasoned. "Wouldn't your family want you back?" Zacc shook his head like a whip. "No," he beeped. "I'm not human and I have no biological family." Cherith looked confused. "If you aren't human, what are you then?" she asked. Zacc shook his head. "I'm a prototype android, or in other words, just a prototype of a coming hero," he replied. I'm just a prototype, Zacc thought. Just a prototype…

A/N: 'All But Forgotten' is on a short break. But for now, enjoy 'Prototype'.


	2. Zane

Zane felt that he was quite unique and different. Not as an individual, thought. It was due to his looks and thought processes. He was a nindroid made of titanium. Pre-True Potential, he would have been miserable, but at this point he knows that being different isn't too bad.

He has his friends, his girlfriend, and his falcon, who now shared his titanium alloy. At least Chen was gone. His captor was locked up in the cursed realm. Zane felt that the name was ominous enough to give Chen what he deserved. Not that Zane wanted to know what was going on, though.

Zane continued to work on Wu's tea farm, planting tea plants and attempting to nurture them. Unfortunately, farming was out of his skill set. Maybe it was because he wasn't alive in the way that the tea plants were. He stretched out his hand and stroked a tea leaf on the plant. The plant froze instantly. Sighing, Zane gave up and decided to ask Wu for a job that didn't involve him accidentally killing plants.

Zane passed by Lloyd, who waved hello. Lloyd was an incredible gardener, and his plants grew quicker than any other ninja's.

The tea farm was divided into patches and Zane, plus the rest of the Ninja, got paid for their grown plants. None of Zane's tea plants have ever reached adulthood, so he didn't get any money. Luckily, he had his brothers to depend on for help when he needed it.

"How do you keep the plants alive?" Zane questioned Lloyd. Lloyd grinned. "Energy takes many different forms," Lloyd answered. Zane instantly wanted to facepalm. Duh, Zane thought. Lloyd's the master of energy. "I always freeze mine," Zane muttered. "I can't even pick them. Gloves or no gloves." Lloyd shrugged. "One of the downsides of being the master of ice," he sighed. Zane nodded. "I'm asking Wu for another job," Zane told him.

"Who getting dibs on Zane's patch?" Jay yelled from the other side of Lloyd's patch. Lloyd frowned. "If Wu agrees with Zane!" Lloyd corrected.

Zane walked over to the tea shop, Steep Wisdom. A small child opened the door for him. "Hi, Zaney!" he greeted him. Zane smiled. His father, a young man, was ordering tea. "Hi, Mark," Misako greeted him. Zane knew that Mark was one of the regular buyers. "Hi," he sighed tiredly. "Something wrong today, sir?" Misako politely asked him. Mark shrugged. "I lost a childhood friend of mine," he muttered. Misako sighed. Mark shook his head. "He has a terrible sense of direction and is extremely hard to understand by normal people." Misako gave him his tea. "Do you have a photo?" she asked.

At this point, Zane was sitting in a chair near Misako. "Yes," Mark replied. He handed Misako the photo and she gasped. "He looks like Zane!" Zane jumped up in alarm. "What?" he digitally yelped. Mark was faintly snickering. "That's not Zacc," he mused. Misako held up a picture of Zane's old form. "No," he giggled. "Not him."

Zane was genuinely confused at this point. "I'm glad you can tell I'm not Zacc," he told Mark. "I don't want to be droidknapped again." Misako let out a shrill laugh. "You take things way too seriously," she giggled. "I'm not that kind of person," Mark reasoned. Zane smiled awkwardly. "That was my sarcasm," he said. Misako gawked. "You need work on that," she told him.

Zane watched Mark take his son home. "Bye Zaney," the child cooed. Zane sighed. That was pretty awkward. Zane hated being awkward. It made him feel useless or stupid. He sat back down on the chair.

Misako smiled at Zane. "I think Zacc is related to you in some way," Misako told him. Zane stared at her. "I think I have enough siblings," Zane told her. "Considering that I'm the older brother of the entire Nindroid army we had to fight a year ago." Zane sighed, as he thought about Cryptor and the Overlord. "Not to mention," Zane added. "Mark is older than me. Zacc is likely older than I am and that is unrealistic, saying that I'm the first nindroid."

"You may be the first nindroid," Misako told him. "But have you ever heard of prototypes?" Zane nodded. "Pixal has twelve of them." From inside Zane's head, Pixal nodded.

"He could be your prototype," Misako reasoned. "Maybe," Zane replied. "Have you seen Wu?" Zane asked Misako. "Yes," she told him. "He's in the back room." Zane nodded thanks and entered the back room. Wu was napping on a sack of tea leaves.

Zane laughed to himself as he lightly shook his sensei to wake him up. "Morro!" Wu wailed as he woke up. "Sensei?" Zane questioned him. Wu self cautiously gazed at Zane. "Let's pretend you didn't hear that name," he muttered. Zane nodded. "Can I change to a different job?" Zane asked Wu. "My strengths have now become my weaknesses." Wu nodded. "I'm glad that you have realized that," Wu replied. "So much for Kai." Kai was outside dumping water onto his tea plants because he set them on fire.

"You may stock shelves," Wu told Zane. "Thank you sensei," Zane answered. Wu got off the bag and Zane put it in its proper place. Wu left the back room to talk with Misako. Likely about Zacc, Zane thought. Zane wonders if he will ever see the prototype nindroid.


	3. Falcon

Zacc grimaced as he thumped into different thorn bushes along Birchwood forest. He felt very awkward, despite the fact that he had been dealing with this for fifty years. Thorns scratched his grey turtleneck. His jeans had holes in them. I can't even keep a shirt in good condition for one day, he thought.

Zacc bumped into another tree. Snow dropped on top of him. He shook himself off and continued on his way.

Mark would definitely be worried, if not mad. Zacc felt troubled. He definitely worried about Mark's anger and absence. Ever since Cherith died, Zacc hasn't felt the same. Perhaps her absence meant that it was time to move on. Zacc had thought about this for ten years. Mark wasn't a baby anymore. He could handle himself better without him. It's time to look for a new family, Zacc thought.

Another two days journey brought Zacc somewhere new. He noticed that the snow was patching away as he walked further. The grass was long and yellow. Zacc cursed himself as he tripped once again.

He pulls himself up slowly and gazes into the distance. The snow ended thirty feet in front of him. He brushed the stray pieces of grass off of his sleeves. He sighed and traveled on.

Woe me, Zacc thought. He traveled for another day to find that the grass got greener. Zacc detected so many new smells. He stood still a little longer to take in the experience. He exhales and moves on.

It didn't take Zacc long to find blue butterflies floating around him. He smiled and attempted to leap. He messed up and slammed into an oak tree. He slid down the truck and landed on his belly. "Owwww," he moaned. "Haw," went a voice. Not funny, Zacc thought. He looked up to find a silver falcon flap its wings on a branch. "Caw!" Zacc slapped his face instead of facepalming.

The silver bird's eyes glowed blue for a couple moments and then it reacted. It crazily flapped it wings and landed on his shoulder. A hologram shot out of its eyes and formed into Dr. Julian. Father, Zacc thought. "This is a prerecorded message packed inside Falcon's programming," he announced to Zacc. "This means the Falcon has found you, Zacc!" Zacc looked down. "I'm so happy that you are alive! I thought the blizzard destroyed you after you wandered in the wrong direction." Zacc stifled a sigh. He was smiling at his father. "The wood pile was in the other direction!" Dr. Julian's smile fell. "I had to give up my physical search after two years and began my construction of your succeeder. However, I never truly gave up on you. I inserted this message in Zane's companion here," Julian pointed at Falcon. "To tell you I love you and that you were more that a test. You just needed more time." The hologram disappeared. I need my true family, Zacc decided. Zacc would follow his heart.

Falcon attempted to lead Zacc in another direction. "Haw," it seared. Zacc found that focusing on the robobird was easier than recalling directions.

Zacc followed Falcon for another week. His world was so much more different! Two weeks on the road really made him consider himself. I'm coming for you, family, Zacc thought. Falcon dipped to the side and landed on a tea shop. Zacc couldn't read however, so he looked around instead. Falcon flew into the shop. Is that even allowed, Zacc wondered. He heard clanging and banging. Sounds messy, Zacc noted.

The noise stopped and the Falcon lead another droid outside. This one clearly showed his true self. "What is it, my feathered friend?" the droid asked Falcon. Feathered friend? Zacc was confused. Then he remembered that Falcon was meant to be Zane's companion. This must be Zane! My younger brother, Zacc thought. My family.

Zane's gaze met Zacc's. "Um, hi," Zacc bleeped weakly. Zane gawked. "What's so surprising," Zacc asked Zane. "Your arm," he murmured. Zacc's arm was indeed moving the wrong way. I never thought that was surprising, Zacc thought. Father, Cherith, and Mark never questioned it. "I-It's normal," Zacc stammered. "Just a kink." Zane gave Zacc a pitied look. "You need remodeling and repairs," Zane told him. Zacc gasped. Do I?


	4. Borg

Zane sighed as he thought about Zacc's condition. It was very sad that a nindroid could live this way. Zane pulled Zacc into the back room with Falcon gliding behind. "Haw?" Falcon had landed on a shelf and cocked its head. Zane laid his 'older brother' on an old bean bag. Zane then turned to Falcon. "We should probably try Borg." The silver bird nodded and flew over to land on his shoulder.

Zane kneeled down next to Zacc. "I've decided to see if Borg could fix your movement issues." Zacc let out a tired sigh and nodded. Zane could easily tell that the poor nindroid was exhausted. Falcon hopped off of Zane's shoulder and landed on Zacc's. "Caw!" Zane smiled seeing his oldest friend accepting Zacc. From inside Zane's processor, Pixal gave Zane a warm smile.

A small commotion was happening outside the room. It seemed that Lloyd was having a small conversation with his mother. "I've easily got Zane's plot covered!" That was Lloyd. "I don't need any pay!" Zane could imagine Misako nodding. "I trust you," Misako told him. Zane let out a sigh. Things like that could really put him off sometimes. The closest Zane had to actual parents was his inventor, Dr. Julian.

Zane left Zacc to relax with Falcon and stepped out of the room. Lloyd was just leaving and Misako was gazing after him. Zane guessed that this was the wonders of being a parent.

"Um, Hi, Misako," Zane greeted Lloyd's mom from the side of the door frame. "Hello, Zane." Misako was looking at Zane now. "I found Zacc and he needs repairs, recodings, and upgrades desperately." Misako looked grim. "Nya's busy with the X-cave," she replied. Zane smiled at her. "I was only going to ask if I could call Cyrus Borg over for an appointment."

…..

Zacc had been lounging on the bean bag for twenty minutes. He didn't really move in an attempt to be polite. His first meet with Zane had surprised him. He was made of titanium! Years of 'research' and experience told him that titanium wasn't easily found in Birchwood.

Falcon had hopped off of Zacc's shoulder and was rummaging through a particular shelf behind some tea bags. "Crawwww!" Zacc watched Falcon pull out a Tape. It flew over to the TV and shoved the Tape into the VCR. Falcon then flew up and inch and pecked a button.

The TV flashed to life and started in the middle of a Ninja Wipeout Bootleg. An auburn flew around with electricity announcing the contestant, a pregnant women. After introductions, the women darted onto the course and of course had a bootleg wipeout into chocolate. Her clothes are stained for life, Zacc thought. "Caw!" Falcon might have been laughing. "I got further than last time!" The pregnant women really didn't get far.

Zacc heard footsteps only to see Zane stopping Jay from trying to bowl Zacc over. "Why can't it stay hidden!?" Jay was a hard pusher but a pushover for Zane. Falcon then proceeded to peck the off button and eject the Tape, only to return it to the shelf. Jay gaped for a moment before backing off. He stares at Zane. "Um, What?!" Zane was smiling. Internally laughing, Zacc thought. Jay sighs and grabs the Tape off the shelf and leaves.

"Are you okay?" Zane asks Zacc. "Um, Yes," Zacc quickly replies. "Your friend stained peoples clothes for a living." Zane laughs.

"Borg's here!" Jay calls from out front. Zane gets up and turns to Zacc. "Ready?" Zacc hesitates. Zacc nods. Do I really need this help? Zacc wondered.

Zane helps Zacc up and carries him outside. A smart looking man in a wheelchair smiles. "I'm happy to help, Zane." Zane nods. Zacc isn't so sure about this. Borg puts Zacc into a chair and attempts to power him down.

Zacc freaks out. "I don't want to die!" he wails. Borg stops and turns to Zane, not sure what to do in this situation. "Zacc," Zane began. "It's called powering down. You won't die." Zacc takes it as a definition for anesthesia. "Fine," Zacc sighs. Then his world goes black and numb.


	5. Mark

Zacc woke up feeling odd. It was a sort of slidey feeling. He opened his eyes to see Borg up in his face. "Buzz off, I'm fine!" Zacc softly shoved him away. "It worked!" Borg quickly recovered and was very excited. Zacc was confused. He shrugged and stood up easily. Zacc gasped. "I can move right!" His ice-blue eyes glowed happily. He took a couple easy steps forward and Falcon landed on his shoulder. He turned and stroked the bird's metal head. Zane walked up to Zacc and hugged him. At first Zacc was startled. The two hardly knew each other! Within moments Zacc was hugging back. He smiled warmly.

Wu was in the background, next to his other students, who had come over to investigate. "Perhaps, you should go meet your new friend," he told them. Jay was fidgeting excitedly while Cole stood patiently beside him, his brown eyes having and excited sparkle. Kai was quietly murmuring to Nya and Lloyd was leaning next to his uncle.

Zacc finally let go of Zane and the Falcon took off as Jay and Cole attempted to dogpile him. Zacc somehow found himself more quick and agile and found it easy to duck and sidestep their pounces. "Someone's excited to meet an old droid like me." Jay stopped and gave Zacc a mischievous smile. "Oh," Jay told him. "You mean nindroid." Zacc stared at Jay. "What's a nindroid?" Jay gasped as Cole pinned Zacc down playfully. Jay sighed. "A nindroid is a term for a ninja robot!" Zacc pulled himself from under Cole and Zane gave him a hand in getting up. "Oh," Zacc replied. "I'm no ninja." Kai walked up to Zacc. "It's been a while since Ninjago has seen another good nindroid." Zacc scowled at him. "I'm not a nindroid." Kai's amber gaze darkened. "Cryptor was."

Nya ran up to Zacc and Kai. "I'm so sorry!" Zacc shrugged. "Kai just hasn't gotten over the second Overlord attack results that occured six months ago." Nya's hazel eyes were glazed with concern for Kai's thought process. Nya pulled Kai away from Zacc. "That happened six months ago, Kai! It's over!" she whispered to her brother.

Zacc didn't know how to feel. Being surrounded by ninja was quite the confusing deal! What was so special about them. "Um, Zane?" Zacc addressed his younger brother. Zane put his hand on Zacc's shoulder. "Yes?" Zacc sighed. "What makes a ninja a ninja?" Zane smiled. "This." Zane shot a bolt of ice out of his hand. It landed in a tea plant patch. "Ah! I just fixed them, Zane!" Lloyd was glaring jokingly at Zane. "It's not mine, now." Zane was looking sorry.

Perplexed, Zacc gazed at the frozen tea plants. He didn't understand how his younger brother could perfect the power of ice. Falcon landed on the ice and pecked at it. Falcon didn't even make a scratch! Zacc turned to see the sun going down. He sighed and yawned. "I think Zacc needs some rest." Zane walked Zacc back into the back room and Zacc collapsed on the bean bag. Falcon landed on Zane's shoulder. "No more Jay Wipeout," Zane lightly glared at Falcon. Falcon shook itself as Zacc fell asleep.

Night went by quickly and Zacc was awakened by Zane, who was setting more bags of tea plants into the storage. Zacc sat up. "Caw!" Falcon was sleeping on top of Zacc's head. It jumped off and flew on top of the shelf Zane was stocking. Zane quickly finished up in time for opening. Zacc got up and put on a white gi that Zane gave him. The customer bell rang as Zacc heard the door open.

"Have you found him?"

"Yes."

"Where? Can I have him back?"

"No, he doesn't belong to you."

"He's my adopted brother!"

"He's the property and son of Dr. Julian."

"What!? This is ridiculous!"

"He's Zane's older brother."

"Zane was remade with Cyrus Borg's software."

"Zacc is Zane's prototype."

"Zane is dead!"

"He's still with us."

Zacc and Zane peeked outside to see Mark arguing with Misako. Zane looked truly hurt. Zacc backs into the room with Zane. "What does he mean, dead?" "I died for a day," Zane told Zacc. "How?" Zane dropped his gaze. "I sacrificed myself to an evil god to save my brothers and almost broke up the team before a returned three months later."

"I thought you died for a day."

"I did. I rebuilt myself and a mercenary roboknapped me."

"Um."

"I was in Chen's prison for the rest of the time."

"Ouch."

"Yeah…"

Zacc peeked outside the room. Mark was clearly upset. Zacc stepped out of the room. "Zacc!" Mark ran up to him for a hug. "I want to stay with Zane." Mark paused. "Why?" Zacc looked at Zane. "I like it here. And I'm with my younger brother and Falcon." "I thought we were family." Zacc smiled at him. "We still are. It's just time for me to find my own way." Mark dropped his gaze. "My son will miss you." Zacc ruffled Mark's hair. "Just tell him Zacci's gone." Mark sighed and waved good-bye. "I miss Cherith," he told Zacc. Zacc sighed. "I miss her too." Mark then left Zacc to be his own droid. Zacc knew that Mark would never steal him against his will. Mark was a good boy. One to be remembered. "Welcome to the crew," Zane told Zacc. "Heh! Thanks!" Zacc and Zane ended up hugging in a brotherly way. "By the way," Zane said to Zacc. "I was always alive. Even if I lost my physical body for a day." Zacc smiled. "Yeah, buddy. Yeah…."

 **A/N: This is the end of this short story. There will be a one-shot series coming that will be based on Zacc's past.**


End file.
